


Valentine's Day

by Salambo06 (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Collection [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Salambo06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of ficlet I wrote as Valentine's gift on tumblr !<br/>It follows John and Sherlock through severals Valentine's Day, enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, don't hesitate to tell me if you spot any mistakes !

Their first Valentine’s Day as a couple is a Sunday, and Sherlock wants the day to be absolutely perfect.

It begins with some flowers, delivered in the morning, 8:54 am to be precise. Usually, it’s the time John choose to get out of bed to visit the bathroom and make his first cup of tea, after longs minutes of soft kisses and morning cuddles in their bed. 

This particularly morning, Sherlock tries no to look at the time too much, and when John finally declares he needs to get up, his watch reads 8:52. Perfect. He listens as John walks to bathroom and just as he flushes the toilet, he hears the ring bell. Sherlock waits for John to put on a dressing gown and open the door before getting out of bed. He waits in his chair, heart beating suddenly too fast as he hears John climbs back the stairs.

John’s smile when he comes back could lit up the room.

Then, after a rather brilliant snog, they go by their usual habits. John makes a quick breakfast, and Sherlock eats without complaining, John’s smile growing wider and wider by the minute. Afterwards, John goes to update his blog, leaving Sherlock free to work on whatever experiment he’s doing right now. But Sherlock is thinking about the lunch reservation he made months ago. Lestrade already knows he needs to call and fake an emergency so John won’t suspect their destination until they parked outside Angelo’s, open just for them. 

_It needs to be perfect._

Turns out Sherlock really didn’t needed to worry about lunch at all.

“I can’t believe you planned all this,” John growls against his lips as soon as they’re back to 221B, “A whole restaurant just for ourselves!”

“I thought you might like it.”

“You thought?” John smiles, kissing down his neck as he pushed him towards the sofa.

“I hoped.” Sherlock correct, letting John crawls on top of him.

“I figured you’d forget entirely about today,” John continues, hands working on Sherlock’s trousers until they’re testing on the floor. “It was perfect, and now it’s time for a little present.”

Sherlock’s breath caught when John pushes his hand down his pants, warm against his hardening cock, “I believed sex on Valentine’s day happened in the evening.”

“You did some research?” John mocks gently, stroking him into full hardness. He lowers himself until his mouth is just next to Sherlock’s ear, “I wanted to suck you since we woke up, and I bloody will right now.”

Sherlock can’t help but moan, letting one his leg fall on the floor to give John more space. He closes his eyes as John’s tongue teases at his head, not quite sucking yet but making it difficult for Sherlock to breathe. 

“John.” 

Sherlock lets his hands fall to John’s hair and gasps as John’s take his head in his mouth, warm and wet and brilliant. His legs are already shaking, the need for more getting stronger and stronger, and just as he’s about to ask, John takes him entirely. 

“John!”

He feels more than he hears John hums around him, his head bobbing between his legs and his tongue swirling around his cock. Sherlock’s fingers tightens on his hair and John’s hands move to his arse, urging him to thrust. Sherlock doesn’t need more, and he begins to drive into John’s mouth, chasing his already too close orgasm. 

“Oh, God, John!”

He thrusts up once, twice, before going still, coming and coming as John swallows around his head. John’s hands are caressing his thighs and hips ones as Sherlock learns how to breath properly again. After one last kiss on his hips, John crawls back up, claiming Sherlock’s mouth immediately for a tender kiss. Sherlock can feel his erection against his stomach.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love.” John whispers against his lips and Shelrock smiles. 

He can’t wait to give him his own gift.


	2. Second

Their second Valentine’s Day together begins with a phone call from Lestrade at 2am, forcing both of them to jump out of bed and into a cab in less than ten minutes. 

A girl is missing and it takes less than an hour for Sherlock to realise her own father has taken her. Finding her is much more difficult. They spend the day trying to figure out where she is and night has already fallen when they finally burst into the right abandoned apartment. 

“Sorry,” Lestrade says when they’re back at the Yard, “That’s probably not how you two wanted to spend Valentine’s Day.”

_Valentine’s Day._

Sherlock had forgotten about it entirely. 

He glances at John, but he doesn’t seem upset, smiling at Lestrade. Did he had something planned? A reservation? A surprise? 

“That was one way to spend it!” John laughs but Sherlock isn’t listening anymore. 

He didn’t even realised the date was approaching. He didn’t get John any gift. John had offered him new materials for his experiment last year, surely he has bought something for today too. 

He waits for Lestrade to go, inhaling deeply, “I’m sorry John. I forgot what day it was.” 

“Sherlock,” he takes his hand, “I’ve forgot about it too.”

“You did?” John laughs, “Entirely! I remember thinking about it last month, but with the Jensen’s case and the clinic, I had something else to think about!” 

Sherlock smiles, the need to kiss him suddenly overwhelming.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate.” John smirks and before Sherlock can do anything, he drags him to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind them. 

“John Watson,” Sherlock whispers when John pushes him back against the wall, “You’re always full of surprises.” 

“Good.” John replies before kissing him.

Sherlock lets his head falls back on the cold wall behind him, his hands trailing down John’s back before settling on his arse. He pushes lightly, urging John to step closer, to bring their bodies together. But John resist, their tongues sliding against one another in slow, teasing movements, and Sherlock gives control to John entirely. He’s already too far lost anyway.

John’s tongue trace his lips one last time before he begins to kiss down his chin, jaw and neck, resting there for a long moment. Just long enough for Sherlock to be achingly hard. 

“John.” He moans, trying not to be too loud in case anyone is passing nearby but John’s mouth is dangerously close to his collarbone now. “John,” He says again, this time thrusting forward to force their groins together.

“So eager already?” John smiles before pushing him back without detaching their bodies. “I want to make you come like this,” he whispers, frotting his own erection against Sherlock’s clothed one.

“Fuck, John.”

“I know you love it,” John continues, both of his hand now on Sherlock’s hipbones. 

He starts a slow pace, their cock barely brushing with all the materials between, but Sherlock has to bit down his lower lips. He can feel the first tremors in his abdomen, his own hips following John’s movements. More, he needs more. 

Taking back John’s lips, Sherlock adds more pressure on his arse, moaning into John mouth. It’s not enough and at the same time Sherlock feels as if he could come any second. John isn’t restraining himself anymore, and each thrust is bringing them closer and closer. Not able to resist, Sherlock tucks out John’s shirt and slide his hand against his bare back before locking one of his legs around John’s. 

“John, John.”

“Yes, come on.”

It’s messy, uncontrolled, absolutely brilliant. 

They aren’t kissing anymore, panting into each other mouth as John finally grabs Sherlock’s arse, forcing him to lock both legs around his waist. The added friction is too much and Sherlock’s head hits the wall again as he comes and comes inside his pants, John biting down his neck as he finds his own release. 

“Well, it’s still February 14th,” John says after a moment, “so happy Valentine’s day, Sherlock.”

“Hmm.” Sherlock only managed to respond, still trying to catch his breath back.

“I love you.” John murmurs against his lips.


	3. Third

On their third Valentine's Day together, Sherlock wakes up to find the other side of their bed empty. The sheets are still warm, but no signs of John. Just as he's about to go solve that mystery, his phones beeps with a new message.

_Stay in bed, I’m coming back._

Sherlock put his phone back on the night stand and lies down again. Maybe this has to do with Valentine’s Day. They didn’t get the chance to enjoy a lie in last year, and surely John wants to make it up today. 

“Sherlock?”

Looking up, Sherlock watches as John enters with a trail. 

“Breakfast in bed, John?”

“Humor me, will you?” John replies with a smile and puts the trail down Sherlock’s legs, making sure not to spill anything. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Thank you,” Sherlock says before leaning forward to get his morning kiss. 

“You’re tensed.” He states when they part, frowning at John.

“I am not. Are you going to eat?”

Sherlock lets it go, “Sure, thank you.”

He drinks the orange juice first, picking at his toast. He’s not actually hungry, but the least he can do is to try a bit of everything. But then, there John’s, fingers playing with the sheet and not looking at him.

“John, you are nervous.” He says again and John sighs. “Your breakfast is really good.”

Sherlock takes another toast, but John’s smile doesn’t spread to his eyes

“What is it?” He asks again.

“Can you forget about it please?”

“You’ve woken up early, stayed in bed for a while but decided to get up. You usually like to stay in bed until I wake up which can only means you had something more important to do.” He pauses, “This breakfast is good, but it must have taken you less than 10 minutes to make it. And you know I like what you cook, so you can’t be nervous about breakfast.”

John stands up, pacing for a moments, “Let it go.”

“You can’t actually believe I would have been disappointed by this particular attention. You have to know by now that I don’t mind celebrating Valentine’s Day. Not with you.”

“I know, Sherlock.” He sighs again, looking down at his feet.

“It’s something else then, something concerning me. You can’t even look at me. You haven’t touched me since you came back expect for the kiss I asked for.” Sherlock’s own hand tighten on the sheets, heartbeat quickening and a knot forming in his stomach, “John, is there something wrong with us?”

“No!” John empresses himself to respond, coming back to sit beside Sherlock. “No, there’s nothing wrong with us, or you.” 

He takes the trail away and kisses him. 

“I have to do it anyway,” he murmurs against Sherlock’s lips.

He reaches for his nightstand drawer, picking up something before inhaling deeply as he puts it on the sheet, between them. 

“Oh.”

This is a box. A small, dark box. 

“Sherlock, you were the only one since the very beginning and I need you by my side for the rest of my life.” Another deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

Sherlock’s eyes are still fixed on the box.

“Marriage?”

“Yes.” 

John wants to marry him. He’s asking, on their bed, wearing only pants and Sherlock entirely naked. He asking on the day dedicated to romance. He’s asking and is nervous about it. 

“Sherlock?”

“John.” Sherlock says in a whisper, finally looking up and hating the doubt he sees in John’s eyes.

Putting the box away, Sherlock closes the distance between them, pining John to the bed as he climb messily on top of him. He doesn’t leave him the time to say anything, claiming his mouth right away. 

John wants to marry him.

He moans inside John’s mouth, their kiss all tongue and teeth. Sherlock can already feel John hardening beneath his arse, and he frots his own cock on John’s stomach. He needs him now. 

“Oh fuck, Sherlock.” John gaps out loud when Sherlock palms him thought his pants, stroking him until the head of his cock is pushing through the waistband. 

Sherlock smiles against his skin, leaving kisses all over his neck and jaw. John’s hands are on his arse now, urging him to keep moving. But Sherlock has something else in mind. He efficiently remove John’s pants, his fingers brushing his erection as he does, enjoying the growls coming out of John’s mouth. 

“Oh, god.”

Sherlock puts two of his own fingers inside him, his hole still wet and loose from last night. He won’t need any more preparation. He catches John’s lower lips between his owns, lifting himself just enough to sink back onto John’s cock.

“Sherlock!”

“Yes, yes.”

He doesn’t wait, straightening his body so he can rest both hands on John’s torso. He lifts himself again until only the head of John’s cock is still inside him, and pushes back again. John chokes on a moan, his hands finding Sherlock’s hips as he plants his feet on the mattress. He begins to thrust up, following Sherlock’s pace. Pure bliss runs through Sherlock. John always knew how to find his prostate with each thrust, sending thrill of pleasure down Sherlock’s spine. 

“John, _John._ ”

Sherlock undulates his hips, John sinking deeper and deeper every time. His own aching erection is bobbing against his stomach, graving John’s touch. His entire body is vibrating, the sweat on John’s chest making it hard to hold on. His thighs are burning with the effort, his arms shaking. 

“John, I need…”

“Yes.” John growls, turning them over, still buried deep inside him.

Sherlock locks his legs around his waist as soon as his back hits the mattress, John’s hands in his hair and his stomach adding the pressure needed against Sherlock’s cock. 

“We are gonna get married and keep doing this for years and years.” John pants against his lips, driving into him harshly. “We are never going to stop.”

“Yes, yes!”

Sherlock cannot breathe anymore. He can’t think, can’t see beyond John’s eyes, John’s lips. 

“God, Sherlock.”

John’s hand slide between their bodies, closing around Sherlock’s cock and _stroking._

“John!”

Sherlock’s head spin, his mouth hanging open and his body contracting around John as he comes. He forces himself to keep his eyes open, watching avidly as John spend himself inside him, exquisite, captivating.

“Oh god, Sherlock,” John breathes out, lowering his body on Sherlock’s, his head resting on his shoulder. 

Sherlock unfolded his legs, John still inside him. He lets his hands caress his back, enjoying the reassuring weight of John’s body on him. 

“You didn’t even saw the ring.” John whispers.

“I’m certain it’s beautiful.”

“So, you want it then?” John asks, still sounding unsure.

Sherlock looks down at him, “I want everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading comments and kudos are very appreciated :)


End file.
